puck_movie_uncyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
View content advisory for The House Of The Mosque.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. A strong explicit part of the film is sex. It is also an important part of the film. There is also a very intense and disturbing rape scene at the last 30 minutes of the movie. - A man and a woman kiss passionetely. - Two homosexuals kiss passionetely. A man then beats them for doing it and threatens to cut their "dicks" off. - A boy and a girl talking about marrying when they're older. The boy then says he will vanish her virginity when they will. - A man and a woman kiss passionetely on a couch. The man thrusts on the woman and they remove each other's clothing and we can see a shot of the woman's vagina and her breasts are clearly visible. Also a shot of her buttocks is seen. The man's buttocks are completely visible. Their facial expressions/moaning lead them to both climaxing and the woman and the man then lay together in bed (the woman's breasts are visible). They then continue to have sex under a blanket. We hear moaning, but the sex is off-screen. - There is a scene at a dance club and we see some Iranian women performing dances for men (in a non-sexual way). One of the men then says the dancers make him "jerk off". - A man and a woman kiss passionetely when marrying. A later scene shows laying in bed together (naked) and a brief shot of the man's penis is shown (very quickly) and the man then thrusts on the women (her nipples are visible for a moment) but they don't have actual sex. - There is a very disturbing rape scene between a man and a 17-year-old woman. He forces her on a bed and beats her when she tries to struggle. The man then says it will be a lot of fun when he "fucks" her. He then rips off her pants (we see the girl crying) and he makes movements which implie he performs anal sex on her. She is later shown with alot of blood on her pants. - A priest makes several crude sexual remaks of Allah. - There are references to mosques where the priests sexually abused children. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 6/10. The beginning shows a large pile of bees attacking people (we see their stingers penetrating people's skin but not very graphic) and after the attack we see lots of people with bloody bitewounds on their faces and arms. A makes cuts an artery and let the blood pour on a mosque wall. After a rape, we see the victim with a lot of blood on her pants. We see a gang attacking a building and shooting people (we see them being struck with literally no blood shown). A man is attacked by a gang and he's brutally beaten up by the gang. He's hit with bare hands (we see his face bleeding and he spits blood). One of the gang-members beats a teeth out of his mouth (very graphic!) and he's then given a painful kick against the face (some blood spurts out and he is knocked unconsious). Overvall, the violence is not very graphic, except then for the scene with the man beaten up. For it's violence, it could have been PG-13 but it would have been the strongest in it's kind. Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. 130 uses of "fuck" and 5 deveratives (motherfucker). Also lots of religious profane and exclaminations. Several sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 4/10. Lots of scenes which show people drinking alcohol or smoking cigarettes/cigars, but it is unsignicant. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 7/10. Not very scary, but mild intense and disturbing. The scene with the bees could be very frightening to children. The rape scene might disturb every viewer of the film. Also it's theme of the mosque and Allah might be a bit intense for it's audience. Let's say if you're 16+ you can watch it. total count examination: 37/50.